The True Meaning of a Sister: A Snapshot
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: What's in a sister? For someone like Amy, who seeks enjoyment in tormenting Sammy, it's just another useless person in her life. Despite that, they're still sisters, and do a lot of things together, from studying to doing their make-up, or even as simple as dancing to their favourite song. One night, however, everything changes completely... (oneshot version)


**Hey everyone :D**

 **So… this one's loosely based off a video I saw on Facebook. By that, I mean that I've altered each scene to fit this fic, and also added a few more extra scenes in.**

 **Now, there's only one BIG requirement – tissues. Get your tissues. This is a bit of a tearjerker.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Total Drama. There's a few OCs here and there, but they're just filler characters.**

Amy slowly opened the door to her sister's room, poking her head in and taking a quick look around. Seeing that it was empty, she grinned and strutted in, going round to Sammy's wardrobe and opening the door.

"Alright, what's Samey got in here that's actually decent?" She muttered, rifling through several dresses, skirts and other things. "Ugh, not long before I have to go…"

After about a minute, she eventually pulled out a yellow and white dress, holding it to herself as she looked in the mirror on the cupboard door

"Hey, I just bought that a couple of days ago…"

"Gah!" Amy whirled around to face Sammy, who was standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. "Geez Samey, you freaking scared me!"

"Sorry… but that dress is brand new…"

"Look, I've got nothing decent in my wardrobe, and I'm leaving to go to lunch with my friends in like five minutes. What else am I supposed to do? Go to an ugly op shop and look there? Ew no! Plus, we're the same size, so what difference does it make?"

Sammy sighed and walked back out to the hallway, knowing very well that after today, Amy would most likely claim the dress as her own. But it didn't always happen.

xx

Sammy closed her eye slightly as she carefully applied some black eyeliner, watching her actions in the mirror intently to make sure she got it right. Amy was next to her, searching through her hot pink makeup bag for her mascara.

"Ugh, where did it go?" She asked herself, groaning. "Don't tell me Alice still has it…"

Briefly stopping what she was doing, Sammy reached into her own purple makeup bag and pulled out a tube of mascara, putting it on the edge of the bathroom sink. Amy looked away from her bag and immediately picked it up.

"You know Samey, sometimes you actually are useful." She said with a wry smile, opening the tube. " _Sometimes_."

A small burst of hope surged through Sammy's body and she smiled. Even though Amy still wasn't going to treat her any better, it was something.

Minutes later, Sammy had gone into her room to get a hair tie. While in there, she saw Amy walk past, all finished with her makeup.

Heart in her throat, Sammy slowly walked out, hair tie around her wrist, and went into the bathroom. She expected to see her mascara tube sticking out of Amy's makeup bag, but instead saw it standing right next to her own.

"Oh… phew." She muttered, sighing as she put the tube back in her bag.

xx

Amy turned on the radio in her mom's car and sat back, waiting for a commercial to finish.

"Ugh, stupid ads." She grumbled, looking over her shoulder to look at Sammy, who was busy texting.

After another couple of commercials, music was then put on, and both girls shot up in their seats, Sammy nearly dropping her phone in the process.

"Oh my gosh, Ugly Heart!" She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "Turn it up, turn it up!"

Laughing, Amy turned the volume up and unplugged her seatbelt, then starting to dance to the music. Well, the best dancing she could do whilst sitting down.

Sammy put her phone back in her satchel and joined in, waving her arms around wildly.

Other people passed by outside, stopping to look at Amy and Sammy's little dance party. Some laughed, some looked at them as if they were nuts, and some just shrugged and kept going. But neither of the girls cared about who saw them. If they really liked the song, then what was wrong about dancing to it?

A few minutes later, just as the song finished, the driver's door opened and their mom got in the car. Amy hurriedly turned the radio volume right down and plugged her seatbelt back in, putting on a cheesy grin.

"And what did you girls do while I was gone?" The mother asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Uh…" Sammy began, but ended up bursting into giggles.

"Yeah, we kinda…" Amy started, yet talking turned into laughing.

"Alright, alright, it's good to see you two having fun. Now we've just got to get the groceries, and then pick your brother up from soccer practice."

xx

The TV was blaring and the twins were home alone, sitting on opposite ends of the large sofa in the living room. Both girls had towels wrapped around their hair, and were in their pyjamas, but were doing completely different things.

Sammy had a face mask on and was sitting cross legged reading a book, trying to stay awake. Amy was also quite tired, and was looking at her phone, scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed and resting her feet on the coffee table.

The girls had a massive day at school, with two tests – geography and biology, cheer team practice, trials for the track team and a quick trip to the mall to get new outfits for a school dance, which was coming up in a couple of weeks.

Amy got up and walked across to the downstairs bathroom, quickly looking in the mirror. She still had her makeup on from that day, but hadn't had much time to get off.

"Ugh, I really need to get this stuff off." She muttered with a sigh, locking her phone. "Should do-" She was cut off by a noise from the living room, closely followed by a loud thud. "What the…"

Confused, Amy walked out of the bathroom and back over to the living room.

Sammy was lying across the couch, fast asleep. Her book was still open on the floor, the pages facing down.

"Huh, Samey's out to it." Amy remarked with a chuckle. "Whatever. I can't blame her. Track team is one of the _only things_ she can be better at than me. I can't even run that fast anyway. But as long as I get no lower than fourth place, I'm fine."

xx

Sammy sighed and rubbed her temples as she stared blankly at a page of her AP Canadian history textbook, searching for an answer to a fairly difficult question.

On the other end of the sofa, Amy was busy writing a plan for an English essay in her notebook, an open textbook right next to her on the coffee table.

"This is boring." She muttered under her breath. "I'm just gonna…" She smirked and lightly kicked Sammy in the shoulder, pausing her writing to do so.

"What was that for?" Sammy asked indignantly, looking at Amy.

"Nothing." Amy simply replied, shrugging.

A minute later, it happened again, and Sammy groaned, sitting up.

"Okay, seriously? I'm trying to get an answer for this stupid question, and that isn't really helping." She said, creasing her brow in annoyance.

"Oh, come _on_. If it's bugging you, take a break or something."

Sammy rolled her eyes and turned back to her textbook. Sighing, Amy sat up and hit her sister on the head with her notebook.

"OW! Amy!" Sammy yelled.

"Hey Samey, why don't you do this instead?" Amy asked, holding her notebook out. "It's way easier and the topic is so simple."

"Uh… only if you… you try this!" Sammy pushed her textbook across the table.

"Ew no, I'm not doing _nerd work_."

"Nerd work?"

"What? AP subjects are for nerds. Ha, that means _you're_ a nerd. Samey the nerd."

Gritting her teeth, Sammy pulled a cushion out from behind her and threw it at Amy.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that? Alright, game on!" Amy growled, throwing the cushion back.

"What's going on?" The twins' younger brother called from upstairs, prompting the two girls to stop what they were doing

"None of your business!" Sammy snapped, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe that nosy little idiot sometimes."

"You know what? I actually gotta agree." Amy said, looking out to the hallway.

xx

Amy stumbled in through the house's main entrance and went straight to the living room, tears stinging her eyes. She flopped onto the sofa and hugged one of the cushions, letting out a loud sob.

Just earlier, Amy and Sammy had gotten off the bus, as well as a couple of other guys, one of them being called Topher. Additionally, both girls had a major crush on him. While her sister wasn't looking, Amy sashayed over to him and tried to strike a flirty conversation. But instead, she got a mouthful of insults and was literally pushed to the ground, being told that she was a bitch and didn't treat Sammy right.

A cry of pain erupted from outside, and Sammy sprinted in, skidding to a stop as she saw Amy in the living room.

"Amy!" She exclaimed, running in. "Oh crap…"

Amy looked up, tears now staining her cheeks, and she put her head back down, crying harder.

"Why did he do that?" She wailed. "Why?"

Sammy had never seen her sister in such a state before, and it made her feel like she wanted to cry as well.

"It's okay, it's okay…" She said soothingly, kneeling down and gently massaging Amy's back. "I gave him a kick to the balls for doing that."

Amy stopped crying and lifted her head up, surprised at what Sammy had just said.

"You… you did?" She exclaimed, her voice shaky. "But…"

"I know, I wouldn't really do something like that to him. But to see my own sister hurt in such a way… it was just horrible."

The twins remained there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence.

"I hate Topher now." Amy mumbled, resting her chin on her hands.

"I know. Me too." Sammy replied. "He's nothing but a jerk."

xx

Amy turned the page in a magazine, leaning back and putting her feet up on the table. Summer holidays were in full swing, and she wasn't letting anything or anyone bring her down about it.

Outside, Sammy jogged back to the house, having checked the mail box, and had a bunch of letters in hand, plus a newspaper under her arm. Once inside, she went through to the kitchen, dropping the newspaper on the table and sorting through the letters.

"Bills, bills, magazine subscription letter for Amy, more bills… wait a second." Sammy stopped as she looked at the last letter. "Oh my god, oh my god…"

About a month before the summer holidays, Sammy had completed an exam which could give her a scholarship for a prestigious boarding school in Montreal. Only a select few students from tenth and eleventh grades (ten from each) could get into it, and there were eighty-six in her grade who qualified.

Grabbing Amy's magazine subscription letter, Sammy ran into the lounge and tossed it into her sister's lap.

"Huh?" Amy muttered, then looking down to see what it was. "Oh. Thanks."

Sitting on the small armchair on the other side of the room, Sammy turned her letter over and started tugging at the flap, eventually prying it open. She tore open the rest, and yanked out the folded piece of paper inside.

"What's that?" Amy asked, yet getting no reply.

Sammy's hands shook as she unfolded the letter, looking up at the roof for a few seconds. She knew that she wasn't the absolute smartest person at her school, but she got enough A's to be near the top.

"Here goes…" She choked out, looking at the letter again.

Sucking in a big breath, Sammy slowly read the first few lines, her heart beating fast. She gasped loudly and leapt up, throwing the letter down and running out of the room. She was number eight in her grade, meaning that she'd been accepted.

"MOM, I'M GOING TO MONTREAL!" She screamed, sprinting up the stairs.

"Wait, what?" Amy exclaimed, dropping her magazine.

xx

Amy put the last of her books into her satchel, knowing that she still had a whole week before school started.

"This is so heavy…" She groaned, dragging it off the bed for a test run. "So many stupid books… maybe I should take a few out and carry those by themselves."

"Amy, try lugging an entire suitcase full of stuff down the stairs, _and_ two bags with heaps of other things in them. And a heap of books is nothing, really." Sammy called from her room, starting to zip up the main compartment of her suitcase. "Crap, forgot my uniform! Ugh, that's going to be so hard to remember… I've never worn one before."

Raising an eyebrow, Amy put her satchel down and went across to Sammy's room.

"Need help?" She asked as her sister picked up a black pleated skirt.

"Uh… sure?" Sammy slowly replied, confusion clouding her eyes. "My suitcase _is_ probably gonna be really hard to do up once my uniform's in there. Two skirts, three shirts, a tie, sweater, blazer, lots of socks and tights… oh god, and shoes."

Amy looked towards Sammy's suitcase, which was now open and had a lot of clothes in it, along with other necessities.

"Er… why do you need all those other clothes?" She asked. "Aren't you gonna be wearing a uniform like, all the time or something?"

"Oh… well, I don't think I'll be wearing it once classes finish for the day, or at the weekend… so what else do I wear?" Sammy shrugged.

"Yeah… true. Here, I'll fold some of that stuff."

Sammy was taken aback as Amy went over and picked up one of her blouses. Looking away for a few seconds, she shrugged and put her skirt in the suitcase.

xx

It was the night before Sammy was due to leave, and she sat on her bed, staring into space.

"Wow… I still can't believe it." She said quietly. "And all this time I wasn't really expecting to get in…"

Her train of thought was stopped as a strange noise reached her ears. It was Amy, and she was crying.

"What the… Amy's crying?"

Getting up, Sammy went out into the hallway and jogged down to her sister's room, carefully pushing the ajar door open.

Amy was in her pyjamas and sprawled out on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. The light on her nightstand was on, and her curtains still open.

"Um… Amy?" Sammy said cautiously, not sure what reaction she was going to get. "Are you alright?"

Sniffling, Amy pulled herself up to a sitting position, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together. She mumbled something unintelligible, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, I… didn't hear that." Sammy said, walking closer.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Amy said quietly, making her sister jump.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. For so, _so_ many things. I just… with you going off to boarding school tomorrow… I didn't realize until now how much you actually meant to me. It… it won't be the same with you not around."

Sammy was absolutely speechless. Amy was apologizing for everything she'd done to her since they started first grade?

"I- uh…" She began, struggling to find her words.

Amy turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes. And they definitely did not look fake.

"Please forgive me for all that crap I put you through." She said, her voice tinged with nervousness. "Please…"

Looking away for a few seconds, Sammy sighed. She knew for a fact that Amy wasn't trying to trick her. It was too real.

"I… I… accept your apology." She eventually said, smiling and nodding her head.

Relief flooded through Amy's body and she leapt up, running over and hugging her sister.

xx

Sammy lugged her suitcase down the stairs, a bag full of books and memorabilia slung over her shoulder, and a smaller bag hanging off the crook of her elbow. Today was the day, and she didn't know who was struggling to cope more – her mom or Amy.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed, looking back. Her younger brother Travis stood at the top, looking quite solemn.

"See ya." He said, waving. "It'll be weird without you here."

Sammy laughed, standing her suitcase up and letting go of the handle.

"Yes, and it'll be weird with neither of you guys around!" She replied, earning a snicker from Travis. "I'll be home for Christmas break though." She grabbed her suitcase again and walked down the hallway, past the kitchen and stopping at the doorway, where her mother was standing. "Mom…"

"I'm… so proud of you, honey." She managed to say, seeming to be fighting back tears. "I'll miss you so much. We all will."

Feeling her own eyes starting to water up, Sammy gave her mom a big hug, getting one back in return.

"I'll miss you too Mom." She whispered. "Don't forget Christmas break. I'll be coming home for that."

"I know you will. Now go to Montreal and do the best you can!"

The two parted, and Sammy dragged her suitcase out to the car. Her dad was waiting in the driver's seat, while Amy stood by the open passenger door, her hands clasped together. Sammy hauled her suitcase and larger bag into the open boot, slamming it shut and going around to the passenger door.

It was the time both of the twins had been dreading – saying goodbye to each other.

"This is it..." Amy said, her voice quavering. "I'm gonna miss you."

Sammy couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She rushed forward and hugged Amy, sobbing quietly.

"I'll... miss you too." She managed to say, feeling one of her sister's own tears splashing onto her exposed shoulder. "Promise to keep in touch?"

"Of course! I'll keep you updated on all the drama and crap back at school here."

Sammy laughed as they parted, then spotting a familiar face walking past, hands in pockets and staring ahead.

"Hey, Topher!" She called, causing Amy to gasp and prompting Topher to turn round.

"Uh... what?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

Mustering up the most serious face she could, Sammy flipped him off. Amy burst out laughing, nearly falling to the ground in the process.

"Finally!" She shouted, still laughing.

"Okay, not cool." Topher said, striding off.

"Montreal, here I come!" Sammy cheered, swinging herself into the front seat, just as her father turned the engine on. Winding down the window, she stuck her head out and waved as the car drove off. "Bye Amy!"

"Bye!" Amy called, waving.

xx

Amy flopped onto her bed, sighing loudly.

"Damn it, what a weird first day." She remarked. "Not a tenth grader anymore…"

For that entire day, Amy was struggling with getting to grips on being in grade eleven. It felt strange to see that there were now loads of new people now in grade ten, and scary at the same time – the next school year would be her final school year. And then it was off to college, wherever she ended up going.

Lifting her head up, she pushed herself up to standing and slowly walked out of her room. Her gaze drifted over to Sammy's closed, empty bedroom.

"That's even weirder. No Sammy here. Just Mom, Dad and Travis…"

"Amy!" Her mother called from downstairs. "There's someone here for you!"

"Coming!" Amy ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom – the door was open, but no one was there. "Huh?"

"In the living room!" Her mother called again.

Amy walked around to the living room, and took a seat on the armchair. She looked round, noticing that there was no one else apart from her mom in the room.

"Are... they still coming?" She asked.

"Here she is!" Her father called from outside, followed by a high-pitched yap.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?" Amy exclaimed, gears turning in her head.

"Amy, meet Jessie."

A small, fluffy white puppy ran into the living room, circling around Amy's legs and barking. Amy could do nothing but laugh, gently picking the puppy up and putting it on her lap.

"We thought that since you'd been feeling a bit down over the past few days, we'd get you another girl to have fun with." Her mom explained, also laughing. "Except it's a dog, of course. A bichon frise, to be exact. Your sister doesn't know about this either, so it'll be a nice surprise for her when she comes home for Christmas." A loud bubbling noise from the kitchen reached her ears and she leapt up, running out of the room. "Oh god, please don't let that be the potatoes!"

Laughing quietly, Amy looked down at her new friend and smiled.

"You and I are gonna go on _loads_ of walks." She said, patting Jessie's head. "Oh, I can take you to the doggie café too!"

xx

Amy didn't normally go to the school library at lunch. But today, she just felt like some alone time. And the library was the perfect place.

She typed out a caption for a snapchat, sending it to Sammy once she was finished.

'Miss you SO freaking much! How's it going?' was what it read. The picture was of Amy with sad eyes and her bottom lip sticking out.

"Ew, that's so ugly." She giggled, then stopped as a thought struck her. "Wait, I should be in the computer lab working on my world history project. Ugh, where's my motivation gone?"

Getting up from the couch she was on, Amy walked speedily across to the other side of the library, and went into the computer lab. Just as she sat down in front of a computer, her phone beeped – Sammy had replied. Amy unlocked her phone and tapped on the new snapchat.

"Oh… whoops…" She said with a laugh, looking at a picture of Sammy with her lips in a thin line and her eyes looking away.

'Careful, I'm in class! Lucky the teacher is really late today…' the caption read.

Just then, another snapchat beeped in, once again from Sammy.

"What is it this time?" Amy wondered, exiting out of the snapchat and tapping on the newer one.

Sammy seemed to have her phone quite high up in the air for the photo, and she was looking up at the camera with a smile. Behind her, an Asian girl was looking up from her desk, also smiling.

'This is my roommate Su Yin! She's all the way from China!'

"Wow… some people come from far, far away." Amy remarked. "Okay, project now, snapchat later."

xx

October the ninth. Amy and Sammy's first birthday apart from each other.

Amy sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on, sighing. Jessie then ran in and stopped at her feet, whining. Amy laughed and bent over, carefully lifting her up onto the sofa.

"Alright, you can come up." She said while doing so.

With it being a school day, Amy was forced by her homeroom teacher – who was a bit of a laugh – to walk around all day with a balloon tied to the strap of her satchel. But once she got home, she immediately untied the ribbon and then let the balloon loose in her bedroom.

It was now seven thirty, and Amy had not long arrived home from a birthday dinner out with family and friends.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired." She said, yawning as she flicked through the channels. "Okay, what's on…?"

Normally, she'd always be sitting on the couch with Sammy next to her, watching TV in the evening. Although they'd never really say much to each other, it was nice.

Amy looked over to Jessie, who was curled up next to the arm of the sofa and looking at the TV. In the past, Sammy was always on the right side of the couch, laughing, crying, gasping, groaning, a lot of sounds and emotions were thrown at whatever was on the screen.

Now, it was just Amy, and Jessie too. She still enjoyed those times in the evenings, but it just didn't feel the same without Sammy.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Amy asked herself, sitting up. "I should be facetiming Sammy now. It was planned, after all."

xx

The first semester of school had ended. Amy had gone through her mid-year exams, managing to pass every single one of them.

She was currently kneeling on the living room sofa, peering out the window. Snowflakes were barely visible out in the near darkness, and more was forecast for later that evening.

"Jessie! Look, it's snowing!" She called.

As soon as her name was called, Jessie bounded in and skidded to a stop as she reached the sofa, leaping up and putting her front paws on the seat cushion. With a little bit of strength and puppy willpower, she pulled herself onto the sofa.

"Oh, you can get up by yourself now?" Amy exclaimed, looking down at Jessie, who was wagging her tail madly. "Yay for you, girlfriend!"

She turned back to the window, just as she saw her dad's car pull into the driveway. Turning around and grabbing her phone from the coffee table, Amy got up and walked out to the hallway, planning to go upstairs.

"I'm so glad I don't have to get up at like seven in the morning tomorrow." Amy said to herself, smiling as she started walking up.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jessie barked, scampering out to the hallway.

"Aw, hello there! Where did you come from?" A familiar voice said.

Amy gasped sharply, whirling around to see Sammy crouched down by the open door and patting an overexcited Jessie, still in her uniform.

"Sammy!" She yelled, hastily running back down and sprinting to the door.

"Amy!" Sammy shouted, standing up and jogging a few steps before Amy threw her arms around her neck, nearly knocking her over in the process. "Hey, careful!' She laughed.

"It's been so lonely without you!" Amy cried, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks.

"I know, and I've missed you heaps too! And who's the little puppy? She's adorable!"

"Oh, that's Jessie. Mom and Dad got her after my first day of school. I just needed another girl to be with, really. But no one can replace you."

"Awesome!" Sammy pulled away and let her small bag slide down to her elbow. "Okay, I've only finished school like three hours ago and I'm _really_ tired, but I want you to tell me about everything that I've missed!"

"Alright! Oh my god, Mom is going to flip when she gets back from Aunt Rhonda's house!"

xx

Amy stood backstage at the school's auditorium, more nervous than she'd ever been. She was on the phone to Sammy, who was on her lunch break.

" _Come on, you'll do great! I read your speech last night and oh my god, it is amazing!_ " She said.

"I know, but… half of the people in my grade still view me as a bitch, and I hate it!" Amy hung her head and sighed loudly.

" _Amy. Stop being so hard on yourself. You made a big change last summer, and that night still hasn't left my mind. It's time to show those other stupid people who you are now. So get out there, say your stuff and win that speech comp! Oh yeah, what's the prize?_ "

"Okay. Thank you! And it's a… Apple MacBook. I really could do with a new laptop…"

" _Whoa, Apple MacBook? Go get it, tiger! Hey, haven't you got like, five minutes until you're up?_ "

"Crap… yeah I do. I gotta go now, I guess."

" _Good luck! And good timing – the bell just rang. So… facetime me tonight or something and tell me how it went!_ "

"Okay! Bye!" Amy ended the call and breathed deeply, holding her palm cards up. "You can do this. You can do this!"

Ten minutes later, Amy was sitting in the front row of seats, which was reserved for those who were competing. She managed to get everyone right from the start – the entire school watched her in silence throughout her whole speech.

In her speech, she had talked about healthy relationships, and how bad ones could affect later actions in life. Her previous treatment of Sammy was mentioned many times, as well as that one night when she apologized to her for everything she'd done. And, once her time was up, whispers rippled through the entire student body as she walked offstage – applause wasn't allowed until the prize giving.

There were two more speeches, both of which were great in their own right. Then at long last, it was time to announce the winners.

Maria White, a tall girl in grade ten, was called up as an honourable mention, and got a hundred dollars in the form of a cheque as a prize. Then for third, Lillian Manning from grade twelve earned an expensive new satchel from Guess.

Amy's stomach churned as the principal went to announce second place, her heart beating at what felt like a million times per minute.

"And now, at second place, we have an absolutely outstanding speech from a very ambitious young man – Topher Reynolds!"

Amy looked up in shock as Topher strode up to the stage, sporting a grin as he shook hands with the principal and received his new designer watch – it was rumoured to have cost somewhere around two hundred dollars or more.

"First place in the competition." The principal continued. "Now, the judges were a little iffy with this one and Topher's speech, not sure which one should come out on top. But not to worry. This speech was… pretty one of a kind. I myself didn't expect one as such. It puts a very strong message out there, however, and I hope all of you take it to heart. So Amelia Willis, would you please come up to receive your new laptop."

The applause was absolutely deafening as Amy dropped to her knees, shaking her head in astonishment. She'd just won the speech competition. And beating Topher by the skin of her teeth was the icing on the cake.

xx

Sammy unlocked her dorm room and walked in, flopping onto her bed and putting her satchel on the ground.

"Oh my god, that was the hardest essay test ever…" She remarked, sighing. "I'm so glad Su Yin helped me with my practice one last week. I don't know If I would have been able to do much if it wasn't for her."

"Hey Sammy, come join us!" Her friend Janie called from down the hallway. "We're doing a quiz!"

Looking up, Sammy opened her mouth to reply, but closed it as she heard her phone ringing.

"Uh… not yet, got a phone call to answer!" She called back, pulling her phone out and answering it, getting up to shut the door as she did so. "Hello?"

" _I WON, I WON!_ " Amy yelled on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, really? Congrats! See, it wasn't that bad. Who got second?"

" _Okay, you are totally gonna love this – anyway, the judges had trouble sorting out second and first. There were two candidates, obviously._ "

"So you and… who?"

" _Topher!_ " Amy burst into giggles.

"You beat Topher? Well that's good to hear. Bet he was shocked!"

" _Oh, yes he was. Stupid idiot was watching me get my laptop like someone had slapped him in the face. His speech was actually pretty good though, I gotta admit._ "

"That's great!" Sammy laughed. "Well, I've been asked to join a quiz in the common room, so I… gotta go now.

" _Hey, before you go, I've got something to say_."

"Go ahead."

" _Well… while writing my speech, I kept on thinking about what we used to be all that time ago. Blood-related enemies. I look back on it now and cringe, because it was so awful. But even after all the stuff that happened last summer, that speech made me see it all in a different light. Sisters shouldn't hate each other that bad. Sisters shouldn't be trying to better each other. And one sister just can't be constantly bullying the other, just like I was with you. It made me see the true meaning of a sister._ "

"Whoa… so, uh… what's your definition of a sister? Well, in terms of us, I guess."

" _A sister is a girl who always has your back throughout your entire lifetime, no matter what the situation is. You have fun with them, you'll get comforted by them in times of need. You miss them when they're gone. And if they don't like your favourite song then that's okay."_

"That's… amazing! It's so crazy how you've changed since last summer. Anyway, I really have to go now – everyone's probably gonna be waiting for me."

" _Alright. Talk to you tomorrow!_ "

"Bye!" Sammy ended the call and smiled. "Wow…"

Amy's definition of a sister stuck itself in her head, and it was never going to leave. Sammy was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. And somehow, she knew Amy was too.

 **Phew. You know, I wrote this all afternoon and all evening yesterday, which is sort of a personal record for me. Today was just a few changes here and there. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it (and don't feel stupid if you cried – I did several times while writing this).**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
